Unexpected Love
by Ladyofthelake12824
Summary: When Emma wins a contest to go on tour with connect 3 she might have won over the heart of one hot band memeber in the proccess.
1. Chapter 1

(Emmapov)

disclamer :I do not own the band connect three or "shanes" tight pants *sigh......or anyone else from camprock ONly the lovely charecters u don't know yet and will come to love

ps1: Camp Rock NEVER happend with mitchie , Mitchie dosen't exist at all, I'm sorry about that but i just had to incarnate Mitchie in a different way.

Ps: The characters will have little conversations in the begining of most chapters.

shane:do i get a girlfriend this story

ladyofthelake12824: yeah shane just not this chapter

nate:hey what about us?

jason:yeah what about us

ladyofthelake12824: ALRIGHT! ok just not this chapter....jeez

jason:YAY can we all go on a triple date?

Ladyofthelake12824: sigh maybe

jason:fine :(

(Emmapov)

Hello, yes is this Emma Gloran. Yes who is this, this is Radio Disney's Rob,yeah um how may i help you,Well Emma you entered in the tour with connect 3 contest yesterday,um no then he laughed,yeah whatever well youve,one a Free tour with Connect 3 .

What I yelled this cannot be happening!we are sending a limo to your house to come and pick you up as we fine i will go.I got to go pack thanks bye. I cant beleive this i had to go on tour with a suckup Know it all popstr i thought this was going to be really fun well.

I walked to my room and got my black and red duffel bag my mom bought for me for my 11th birthday out. I went to tell my mom that i was going to my contest ,I yelled i'm gonna be gone for a while because of this contest i well bye sweetie. When i got to the door of th house a black limo was pulled up i knocked on the window and said are you gonna let me in.

jason stepped out and said,"hi my name is Jason but you already probably know that,then he stuck out his hand I shook it and then smiled sweetly and said hi I'm was......... the Interesting one ,Then next stepped out whats up i'm Nate. He was the quiet person of their group.

Then walked up shane , He had a smirkish smile on his face he held out his hand and said hey Shane and he held out his was the badboy of the group i look down at his hand for a second then said, hey yourself. Nate made a little couging noise that sounded like a covered up laugh. where is your tour bus at? Its BAck at the hilton head in orlando Nate said we were planning on going for a quick swim before we leave at a freinds pool do you wanna come? Sure why not.

I was debating to wear a 1 peice bathing suit or a 2 peice. I decided why not have a little fun with the boys so i decided to wear an Ivy green 2 piece which complements my Red hair and green eyes. When I stepped out the boys were all in the pool except for Shane and with that hair i already Knew he was not getting in.

A boy with Dirty blonde hair came up to me and said you must be Emma. Yes i replied and i started to walk away. How about we get a little privacy. I could tell that this boy meant trouble , besides the fact that he was hitting on me. ewwwwwwww. How about we dont he replied. ohh don't be like that honey. He smelled alot like beer so i figured that he had had a little too much to drink. i started to run towards where the boys were but he caught my arm and started shoving me toward him. I slapped Him really hard then ran he screamed OOww You little bitch wait till i get you. he jumped and landed ontop of me so i started to scream. jason and Nate hopped up to run and see what was going on but Shane was already there and he was pulling him off of me and he threw him in the pool and said cool off Man!.

when i got there i just started to scooch away towards the corner. But i could already see the flash backs coming. Then i was pulled directly into it, like i was there.

(No technical rape happens here)

I was walking down a street from school and it was getting dark so i coul'dnt see but i thought i heard someone elses footsteps behind me but i brushed it off and kept going. he jumped out behind me tackled me down and then he started yanking off my pants i started to yell and then... Emma Emma! someone was yelling my name yes it was Shane, oh no did i pass out yep i did. What happend? Nate replyed My freind Matt was drunk when we came we didnt know and then....yeah. Do you want to leave. no i replyed. I was thankful the worst did'nt happen like before. Wow she is such a loony said, Shane.

that comment really pissed me off if i was'nt pissed of enough. I got up walked over to him. He was standing bye the pool. I said," you dont know what ive been through and you'll never know then i pushed him in the pool and started to walk run toward the bathroom. i sat in the bathroom and i started crying about what happend when i was ten. I thought the memmorry would fade but it was still there.

Fiffteen minutes later before I went out i looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and blotchy but i figured it wouldn't be that noticeable if i ran and jumped in the pool. when i went out there jason and nate weren't in the pool they were sitting down talking. Shane was in the pool swimming around. Jason and Nate walked over and asked if i was okay and to apologize for their brothers behavior. I said i was okay just as soon as shane started walking over to us.

instincvivley i got up and started walking away. Wait up he said, I just want to appologize. Well apology not acceptted and i started walking backwards. He kept on coming towards me so i decided to do a backflip into the pool. impressive he said, then he did a fronthand spring into the kept on going at it for hours i sould keep up since i had been doing tumbling since i was five.

Its time to go said Nate so i jumped onto shane's back and said you lost so you give me a piggy back ride to the bathroom. he started laughing yeah ok he said. How about in the car we play twenty questions I said .

i decided to flirt with shane a little bit more so i put on a mini skirt with a lowcut blue tanktop. he started smiling as soon as we got outside. How could they start getting along so fast i heard Nate say, the last time we did this the other girl almost bit off his head, I don't know but somethings up jason said. When i thought about it i kind of liked shane. Ok i liked him alot so i decided to ask him out on a date, later. for now i just wanted to be comfortable with him around. Hey Emma want to go for a walk said shane ? sure i replyed. this is going great.

sooo....he said while we were walking along. yeah trying to get him to say what he was saying. Omg i thought , what if he asks me out i know i'm not ready for a relationship.

Emma ... do you sing , yeah a little why? oh just wondering . ok. umm Emma do you wanna have dinner with me ? he said looking away while he was still blushing. omg he did ask me. I can't i said i'm not ready. Oh he said well you can go and change and then we can go. No i said to shane thats not what i meant. ohh he said i could see his face fall already. I just got out of a really nasty breakup. ok he said .

He didn't need to know what happend. wow i thought he is brushing it off like it was nothing. all i heard was silence for a few moments. i'm really sorry i said. its nothing he said. look he said not looking even at me .....we should be getting back he said walking in front off me . hey wait up i said. come on Emma we need to get back to the car. Alright i said well wait up.

shane:what was that for!! you told me i would get a girlfriend

ladyofthelake12824:I said you would get a girlfriend , I never said when (grins evilly)

shane: do i go out with Emma

ladyofthelake12824:I don't know you will have to wait and see.

shane:why do i have to wait

Ladyofthelake12824: HOw about i don't write the next chapter!!! and if i do I use some other dude name Tyler instead!! how would you like that?

shane:* sigh ok ok ok calm down jeez, i'll wait :(

ladyofthelake12824: as soon as people do the poll for the other story, ok bye shane

shane: hey wait hold up!


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone,

Yeah yeah, I know this story kinda moves a bit fast for the first chapter, I might just go ahead and leave this chapter alone and go onto the next one or just leave it hanging for now. You can vote on the pole, and do it quick too, or you just might just find me doing another story.

-LadyOfthelake12824


End file.
